CUPID'S COLDEST ARROW (A STORY OF ASHE AND VARUS)
by Grey Skull
Summary: Just a story I am currently writing. I do not own League of Legends or any related content. All rights are reserved by Riot Games. Thanks for reading. This can also be found on my DeviantArt page gman355679. Rated M for possible future violence and other stuff, possibly.
1. Chapter 1

The chains of the cold Freljord dungeon pierced his exposed wrists like frosted knives. Varus sat in the freezing, dark gloom, contemplating the recent events that had landed him in his dreary cell. He remembered her kiss, her touch, and the longing he had felt is his dark corrupted heart. He sighed, leaning his head in a more comfortable position so that he could once again try to catch the rest that continued to elude him. Suddenly, he heard the door to his cell open, and felt light warm his rigid, frozen face. He heard footsteps approach, and could just make out the sound of someone kneeling next to him. He opened his eyes, turned his head, and saw her. She wore the same blue hood and cape as when he had first laid eyes upon her. Her soft silver hair fell down to her shoulders, illuminated by the soft light cast by the open door. Ashe, the Queen of the Freljord, had personally come to visit the darkest archer in the land of Valoran, who was chained in the depths of her palace dungeon.

He turned his head, refusing to even look at her pale, smooth skin. "Varus, please listen..." she began, a note of desperation in her voice. "There is nothing you can do now, your _majesty." _She winced at the amount of venom with which he spoke. "I tried to convince him, I begged him not to go through with it. He just won't listen to reason," She said with tears now visibly forming in her striking blue eyes." He turned to her, his expression as cold as the prison he now sat in. Behind his eyes however, was the unmistakable fire of rage. "Your husband has never been much of a reasonable man. The only reason he even married the likes of you was for the power of the crown. He probably also wanted to conquer you like he has so many other territories in this cold wasteland you call a kingdom." He spoke with such hatred that the gasp she had planned as a response got caught in her throat. "Varus, listen to yourself, to how you're speaking to me, I thought," she began again. "Thought what," he spat "that your brute of a husband would be forgiving for once?" "That he wouldn't condemn you to DEATH!" she screamed, the tears now pouring freely down her face. "The damage is done. It seems as though I will be the one feeling agony now. I am the guilty one." he said as the anger left him. He now sat with the look of a broken man, who knew his time had come. "No! I won't allow this! I can't. I'll find a way. I promise I will free you of this place. You have my word." She brushed her cold lips against his cheek before rising to her feet. She turned and strode from the room, casting one last look of pity before closing the door, leaving him once again to his dark, freezing solitude.

He sat for what felt like an eternity, brooding in silence. He felt so naive for believing the notion that he could find love. Ever since his encounter with The Pit of Pallas, there was no chance that he could ever live a normal life. Even if he could, there was no way it would be with a beauty like the Queen of Freljord. He wished he could change that day. The day he saw her in a whole new light. The day he was forced into a match that changed his perspective on life. The day Cupid's arrow struck him, and caused a chain reaction that altered his fate forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_He wished he could change that day. The day he saw her in a whole new light. The day he was forced into a match that changed his perspective on life. The day Cupid's arrow struck him, and caused a chain reaction that altered his fate forever._

The match had started like any other. He had been summoned once again by a summoner eager to put his skills to the test. He began his routine the same way he always did, by checking his equipment and reflecting on the powers of corruption within him. He was to take the lane he knew best, the bottom lane. He looked at the current champion selection to discover that his support would be none other than the Starchild, Soraka. Varus had partnered with his fellow Ionian on countless occasions. Her assistance always guaranteed help when he was wounded, and mana to help cast spells when he lacked the right amount. She was a friendly champion, a little too friendly for his taste. She always insisted on trying to talk to him before and after matches, and didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. He had often heard of her compassionate side, and the story of how she aided the champion Irelia during the Noxian invasion. This was of course the very same invasion that had forced him to submerge himself in the Pit of Pallas, causing his transformation. He gripped his bow tightly, trying to shut out the painful memories of that day. He had just gotten his heart to beat a little slower when he heard the sweet voice call out to him with the horrible nickname it had created.

"Hey there goat legs!" Soraka called out from across the room. Varus closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Hello again, Soraka." She beamed at him, practically bouncing over to the spot where he was standing. "I thought we discussed this before Soraka, my legs were transformed after my dive in the pit," he said with a tone that hinted his disdain for repeating himself. "Aw lighten up, I'm only going off of what other people say!" she exclaimed, giving him the smallest wink. "Yes well, if they value their brains, they should learn to think before speaking," he sneered, clearly not understanding the joking nature of her comment. "Goodness, always the tense one aren't you? You need to learn to relax, maybe we should..." She was cut short by the loud fanfare that suddenly swept through the room. The large double doors at the other end of the room were thrust open, revealing a Freljord banned held aloft by the Royal Guard. This could only mean one thing, that Queen Ashe had arrived to take her place in the match.

The Queen strode in with her usual sense of dignity and grace. She was dressed in her blue hood and cape with her bow in one hand, quiver in the other. Her bow sparkled in the dim light of the room, giving the impression of magic trapped within the ice weapon. Varus eyed it with a sense of wonder, and began to question if it really had once belonged to the legendary Avarosa like all the rumors stated. She looked at him with her striking blue eyes, with an expression that clearly demanded his respect. He, along with Soraka and several others, gave a low bow in her direction, before resuming their previous posture before she had entered. "What is she doing here? I thought I was the marksman for this match." Varus whispered, hoping Soraka would have an answer. "Rumor has it some summoners have been taking her in the jungle lately, it's weird but its worked in some cases."Varus sighed again, annoyed with the fact that they would have two archers competing for kills on the same team. Soraka placed her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, but quickly withdrew when they heard the announcement stating the match would soon begin. He tightened his red scarf around his neck as the familiar flash of white light whisked him away from the room, and onto the Fields of Justice.

He felt his feet hit the hard stone of his fountain, and took a minute before looking at his surroundings. Before him sat the large blue crystal Nexus that they were meant to defend. Next to him stood Soraka, Ahri, the Wuju assassin Master Yi, and of course, Ashe. He turned to the merchant, pulled out his coin purse with his starting gold, and purchased a Doran's Blade along with a health potion, throwing a free Warding Totem into the mix as he headed for the bottom lane, Soraka behind him. The game started off casual, with him farming up a fair amount of gold and landing a few Piercing Arrows on the enemy Caitlyn and Blitzcrank, taking care to avoid Blitzcranks attempts to pull him in. He had taken their first turret down to half health, and had slain the Blitzcrank once when he had stepped out of position. His victory was short lived however as Caitlyn slaughtered him and Soraka on her next push up the lane. Everyone was level 6 and it was time for Varus to signal a gank to help him push out the tower. As reluctant as he was for Ashe to attempt it, he had to have faith in her abilities and strength. She responded to his signal quickly, moving down past the Dragon to the bush closest to his lane. For awhile she just sat their, surveying the scene and weighing her options. Finally, as Caitlyn and Blitz pushed just within bush range, the Queen activated her ultimate, letting a huge arrow of Enchanted Crystal fly into Caitlyn, stunning her instantly.

Varus snapped into action. As soon as her stun went off, he charged up the corruption inside his body, releasing it in two separate chains that burst from the end of his bow. The black ooze found its way onto the enemy Caitlyn, stunning her again as Soraka unleashed a blue wave from her staff to prevent the Blitzcrank for attempting to help with an ability. The ooze found its way to the Blitzcrank as Ashe sent a volley of arrows from her bow, which was just enough to put the Caitlyn out of her misery. Varus followed up this assault, firing a quick Piercing Arrow at the robot before him, ending the rust bucket until he could once again respawn. After taking care of what was left of the enemy turret, Ashe gave Varus a small smile, before recalling to spend her well earned gold. The rest of the match consisted of many mid lane pushes and taking of objectives, including an impressive Flash and Smite Baron steal from Ashe. As much as he hated to admit it, Varus knew that the Queen was a lot more than just a pretty face. She was a warrior. The game ended as they all watched the purple Nexus explode into nothing before their eyes. They all embraced as the white beam of light surrounded them once again to beam them back to the Institute.

They all sat and discussed the great victory they had achieved in the match. Ahri had completely tossed aside the enemy Fizz, and Yi had managed to hold his own against the brutal Renekton the enemy had sent his direction. As they began to pack up their weapons and other items, Varus caught Ashe approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face her, apprehensive as to what she might want with him. "Hail fellow archer!" she proclaimed valiantly, holding up her palm in greeting. "Hail Ashe, true Queen of Freljord." Varus replied warily, raising his palm in response. "That was quite the match today! I am honored I was able to fight alongside a fellow bowman." She said, a small smile dancing on her lips. "The honor is mine your highness, I had no idea you were such a ruthless warrior." She grinned, chuckling slightly as she replied, "You obviously haven't met my relative, Sejuani." For a moment, she could have sworn she saw a slight smile upon his stony face. "Before I forget, I was wondering if you would be interested in attending the feast we are holding in honor of our victory at our palace? It will be a grand event and I would hate to rob you of the opportunity to speak of your war stories." He stood awhile in silence, gazing down and the red scarf around his neck. After awhile he looked at her again, and spoke, "I would be delighted to attend. I accept the invitation." She beamed at him again, "Excellent! Be there right before sunset, and don't forget to dress warmly, I doubt you'll want to wear only a scarf against the Freljord cold." She smiled again as she turned to leave the room. The Royal Guard followed her in rows of two, escorting her safely out of the room and out into the Entrance Hall. Varus walked out into the hall and in the direction of the temporary residence that had been laid out for him. He threw his equipment into the trunk at the foot of his bed, and sank into the warm embrace of blanket and pillow. He thought about the festivities that awaited him this evening. He smiled slightly to himself, recounting the moments of battle in his head. He focused particularly on the spectacular play Ashe had made, and the feeling of teamwork that had followed. Maybe there was a way for him to actually become allies with the Snow Queen. He sank off into a light sleep, unaware how unprepared he'd be for what faced him at the Ice Palace.


	3. Chapter 3

_He sank off into a light sleep, unaware how unprepared he'd be for what faced him at the Ice Palace._

Varus trudged through the thick white snow of the Freljord landscape. The white blanket he had heard so much about was more of a mattress of freezing misery. He enjoyed snow, especially after living in the tropical climate of Ionia, but this was just ridiculous. He drew his blue and white coat closer to his body in an attempt to ward off the icy chill in the air, and continued his journey towards the Royal Palace. The cold fortress rested at the base of a large mountain, and was a massive structure sure to inspire awe in anyone who laid their eyes upon it. He found himself nervous about the festivities of the evening. He had not been to a celebration in quite a while. Come to think of it, he hadn't been much of a social person at all. He hoped the guests attending, other than Soraka of course, would offer him a warm greeting upon his arrival. He smiled to himself at the thought of anything being warm in the ice kingdom. He climbed over one last frozen hill, and took in the sight of the Royal Palace in all of it's glory.

The guard at the gate regarded him coldly as he approached. He looked down at a roll of parchment in his hands, and quickly summoned another guard to escort him to the entrance. The large, ornate, golden doors swung inward to reveal a truly breathtaking sight. He stood in the most incredible foyer he had ever seen, as it seemed to have been carved entirely of ice. The floor was as smooth as glass, covered in royal purple and gold rugs that lead to different doors in the hall. The stairs were spiral, with smooth railings encircling them like cold crystal ribbons. Above him hung what appeared to be a large diamond chandelier, which held candles flickering with bright blue flames. "Come archer, the festivities await you in the Dining Hall," the guard said rather officially. Varus followed the guard with a sense of wonder, still breathless at the decor of the castle, into the Dining Hall, where the victory celebration was already in full swing.

Before him lay a great table, clothed in a white sheet with gold trimmings. On the table lay many large platters and bowls with all matters of meats, cheeses, and soups. There were several crystal bottles of wines and large kegs of ale that would have given even Gragas a run for his money. There was a harp player in the corner of the room playing a calm melodic tune on the large gold instrument. Around the room he saw several servants tending to those at the table. Among those seated where his allies that he had fought alongside with, including Soraka who had apparently made it a point to save him a seat next to her. He took his seat silently, and directed his gaze towards the head of the table, where Queen Ashe sat with her husband, Tryndamere. She was dressed in her white hood and cape, signifying Freiljordian victory, with a silver chalice of red wine in hand, her bow slung across the back of her chair. Her husband was dressed in his usual barbaric style, sloshing about a mug of ale while laughing loudly, rather red in the face. Ashe seemed quite annoyed by this behavior, but caught Varus's eye, and smiled warmly nonetheless. He quickly averted his gaze, joining his comrades in their discussion on battle tactics.

Awhile later Tryndamere managed to climb to his feet, and hold his mug high in the air. "Attention guests! I have a speech regarding the victory of today's match!" he proclaimed rather loudly. All eyes turned toward him, and a silence fell over those in the room. "I would like to congratulate each of the Champions here of such a well played battle! No doubt you were just as responsible for the victory as my lovely wife was! I am most pleased that you helped our kingdom show its might on the Fields of Justice! May all of you be sung of throughout the halls as you revel in your glory this day!" Tryndamere finished his speech with much applause. He then proceeded to return to his drinking and chuckling at his place behind the table. Varus stood and walked over towards the wines and spirits, suddenly in need of a drink, when he was cut off by a staggering Soraka. "Hey there hunky poo!" she exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing over here? Getting a drink for me?" Varus stiffened, suddenly very uncomfortable with the situation. "I think you've had enough of the strawberry wine as it is, Soraka." "Aw you're no fun! At least give a lady a kiss if you won't get her a drink!" Soraka leaned towards him, puckering as she drew nearer, almost breathing his air, until a thick hand met her shoulder and pulled her back. "Woah there missy, I think you two have had enough fun for one evening," Tryndamere said chuckling, "I think it's high time we showed you to your room." Two guards responded by seizing Soraka's arms and dragging her into the hallway connected to the Dining Hall. "Now then bowman, since there are no more star children around, perhaps you'd be interested to hear my proposal?" Varus was still in shock from what had happened, and it took him a moment before he replied, "Oh, yes your majesty, what is this proposal?" "Well, me and the Royal Hunting Party have been tracking a large boar near these mountains, and I would like for you to use those archery skills to aid us in the hunt!" Varus stood a moment before glancing at the head of the table again, where Ashe was giving him an enthusiastic nod. "Of course sire, I would be honored to accompany you," Varus replied, wondering what he was getting into. "Splendid my fellow! We ride from the stables at dawn tomorrow, and bring your good bow hand!" Tryndamere staggered off, probably to acquire more ale, putting an end to the conversation. As Varus turned to leave and find his quarters, he found himself wondering about the expedition he was to have. Had he have known at the time what it would lead to, he may have left Freljord that night, never to return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Had he have known at the time what it would lead to, he may have left Freljord that night, never to return. _

Hunting with the king was nothing like what Varus had anticipated. One might have thought that a royal hunting party would be more stealthy and silent. This was not the case with Tryndamere and his barbarian friends. They bellowed, howled, and laughed with mirth and merriment as they strode throughout the frozen plains and forests that were along their usual hunting route. Varus wondered to himself how they had even managed to kill the three snow foxes they had hunted so far, as surely their prey would have heard them from a mile away. He trudged alongside the hunting party barely speaking, occasionally patting the great white wolves that would howl in the direction of some unseen animal they would often neglect to pursue. So far they had seen no trace of the supposed large boar that was roaming the frozen wastes, and Varus began to wonder if they had dragged him along just to make him suffer the cold, icy wind. The Royal Archers were also an annoyance. They had challenged him several times to different types of shooting competitions. He had declined their speed, distance, and power tests as he was hoping to conserve his energy for game worthy of his skills. He soon realized that had it not been for the warm, encouraging smile of Queen Ashe the night her husband had extended the hunting invitation, he probably would have declined the trip altogether.

"So what say you my friend?" Tryndamere suddenly asked in a loud voice.

"Your majesty?" Varus replied quizzically, unsure of what the king asking.

Tryndamere grinned, as though he knew Varus had not been listening, "Do you prefer to shoot from the trees, or from a crouching position on the ground?"

"Oh, well, it depends on the type of game and the terrain of the area," Varus began, "I prefer a crouch for game in trees, and trees for game that stays on the ground."

There was a murmur from the other archers, who seemed almost reluctant to agree with his position. Varus ignored this, and continued to lose himself in his own thoughts. He thought of the corruption that lurked within his body, enhancing his strength and abilities. He always worried that one day he might push the energy too far, and the corruption would consume his heart and mind. He sometimes felt overly aggressive when he pulled too much energy from this source, and the energy had already warped his features into something totally different from his original body. If he dwelled too deep in the energy too long, he had no idea what changes might occur, or if he could reverse the effects if they happened to be too nasty. He was suddenly aware that the party had gone eerily quiet. He stopped, and turned to notice that his hunting comrades had suddenly come to a halt, crouched, with a determined gaze in their cold, warrior eyes.

He turned and saw what had caused the sudden halt. Just ahead was a grouping of frozen thorn bushes that had been crashed through by a large animal, with The party crept closer, and examined the tracks and fur with great curiosity.

"Is the fur of the boar you've been pursuing your majesty?" Varus asked quizzically.

"Aye," Tryndamere grunted, "it appears the beast has come through this way."

"Well we should press onward then, and pursue it all the more!"

"Sire," piped up a small archer that was new to the party, "perhaps we should have someone scout ahead and see if they can spot the beast."

"A fine idea runt! Varus my boy, would you be so kind as to seek out our adversary?" the king beamed at him with a jolly grin.

Varus nodded and crept towards the gap in the brush. The hole lead through to another section of frozen forest. He could see the fresh hoof prints in the fallen snow, signaling that the beast had come through that way. He crawled through the hole and onto the other side. Above him was a tree just tall and sturdy enough for him to climb up and get a good look of the area. He gripped the cold, slightly damp bark and hoisted himself up. Glancing around, he could just make out a furry, brown creature in the distance. He focused his gaze, and could just make out two protrusions coming out from the animals face, which he took to be tusks. He whistled a signal to his party, climbed down the tree, and began to trudge in the direction of the boar. He could hear the party cutting through the rest of the brush to join him, but he wanted to get to the boar before they could make a ruckus and scare it away. He climbed across the frozen tree tops, sweeping ever closer to the beast. He climbed down a couple of yards away from the beast. It was gnawing absent minded at some shrubbery, unaware of Varus or the fairly high cliff face to the far left. He inched closer, readying his bow and keeping eye contact with the beast. He charged an arrow, feeling the corruption energy flow from his body. He leveled with the beast, and was just about to release it, when a loud whoop sounded from behind him. The boar swerved around, grunting wildly, suddenly alerted to his presence, and charged full force as Varus let his arrow fly. The arrow struck the beast along his side, just near the hip. The beast moaned to show his disapproval, but did not halt in his charge as his tusk ripped the side of Varus's leg open, causing the archer to roar in pain. The beast skidded to a stop, and slowly turned around to face him again. Varus hobbled towards the left side of the area, closer to the cliff face. He hoped faintly that his foe would not be daft enough to charge towards the edge to almost certain doom. He was wrong. The boar stomped its hoof in the snow before rushing him again, a crazed blood lust lurking in its eyes. Varus tried to dive to the side, out of the path of the boars charge, but he was too late. The boar plowed into him, knocking the wind from his lungs and, in the blink of an eye, sending them over the edge of the cliff. His back scraped against a rock protruding from the wall behind as he plummeted downward, before finally crashing into a massive snowbank at the base of the cliff. He felt the cold, icy snow mix with his warm blood as the world went dark around him.


End file.
